


Toy With Me

by cress26



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: Set in season 3.Red and Liz are on the run.Coming together as lovers on the shipping container, they leave the ship in Spain and find shelter at the establishment of Red's associate.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has kept me busy in the past months. I know everyone is waiting for a "House Call" update and I promise here and now it will come - eventually.   
> A huge thank you to my dear friend and beta heatherpeters for all her help on this one. None of my writings was possible without her.

Elizabeth stood on deck of the large cargo ship, in front of the luxury shipping container, watching the brilliant splashes of red, silver and purple of the sunset as it dissolved into a calm and clear evening.

The warm ocean breeze lifted her long silky blonde tresses from her shoulders, swirling strands of hair around her face.

She was clad only in a loose crisp white men’s button-down dress shirt and panties, showing her long bare legs from beneath the hem. 

“What a breathtaking view.”

Warm hands wrapped around her waist from behind and closed protectively over her belly, while a pair of lips nuzzled her neck, making her shiver and her skin goosebump. 

“Yes, I’ve never seen such a fabulous display of colors before,” she breathed back.

“I wasn’t talking about the sunset, sweetheart.” Raw desire grated in his voice, causing a delicious thrill to ripple and dance through her. “I was talking about you.”

He buried his nose in her hair and she heard him inhale deeply, the tiniest little groan escaped his mouth. 

Sensory perceptions bombarded her brain just by his nearness: the reverberation of pleasure emanating from deep in his chest, the sounds of his breathing, the sweet smell of the summer evening mingling with the spicy male scent of his skin, the touch of his hands and the almost violent pounding of his heart – or was it hers? 

She closed her eyes as vivid, intoxicatingly erotic images of their naked bodies of her and him making love in all kinds of ways in the past days stormed her mind.

“Oh Raymond…” 

She put her hands over his and pressed back against him as close as possible. 

The past few days had been a whirlwind of emotions. After being falsely accused of assassinating senator Hawkins and bombing the OREA building, the events culminated in the shooting of Tom Connolly. In the aftermath Elizabeth found herself on the run with Raymond Reddington. 

The two coming together as lovers was the least expected outcome, but after Raymond had sworn to protect her, to hide her and to keep her safe until her name was cleared, he had also openly confessed his feelings for her in a way that made her unable to resist him any longer. 

He was strong and caring and he wasn’t going to walk away from her no matter how difficult and rough things got. He gave her acceptance, despite her being flawed, broken, uncertain and fragile. 

And now, after six days at sea, after experiencing his desire, the intensity of his love and lust wrapped tightly together only for her - the love she felt for him in return was overwhelming. 

The ship was taking her to a new world and a new future, with him, and while that seemed quite wonderful and exciting, it was scary too. 

Her eyes shifted from the sky to the approaching coast of Spain that already could be seen in the distance.

“What comes next?”

He heard her uncertainty, her hope, her fears in the short question.

“We’ll find shelter at the place of a dear associate of mine. There, I’ll be able to evaluate our situation, plan our next steps and look for possible help. I run and manage an entire network of people just for cases like this. For now, we’ve escaped American soil undetected and that’s a big advantage.”

He tightened his hold on her and placed a lingering kiss on her temple.

“You don’t have to worry about a single thing, Lizzie. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Liz turned to face him, her eyes alight with love, trust and gratitude. She curled her arms around his neck and brought her mouth to his and he met her, tangled tongues with her, kissing her very tenderly at first, then more and more passionately and more insistently.

“Do we have time left to properly bid farewell to our current housing?” Liz panted against his lips, breaking the kiss. 

“We sure do,” he mumbled as she pulled him back into the shipping container for another round of lovemaking. 

xxxxx

A few hours later the cargo ship reached the port of Valencia. Continuing their hidden journey, the shipping container with the precious freight was loaded on a truck and moved to the next destination. 

The darkness of the night secured them when they stopped at a truck parking area along the highway just outside the town of Alicante. 

It was time to face reality, to drop out of the bubble they’d created for themselves. 

With a sad and heavy heart, but with lots of fond memories, Red and Liz left the shipping container and were picked up by a driver using their personal vehicle.

He took them to the beautiful town of Alicante. Driving down a busy residential street, the car finally came to a gradual stop curbside. There, tucked in between nightclubs, tattoo parlors and restaurants, was an adult toy store.

Liz didn’t think it was their journey’s end yet, so she ignored the blinking neon signs and the colorful display of gadgets in the windows. 

“Muchas gracias, Rodolfo.” 

Red handed the driver an envelope containing a stack of bills. 

“My pleasure always, Señor Reddington.”

Red and Liz got out of the car and Red stepped around to open the trunk, retrieving a duffel bag. 

“Just some clothes and necessities.” He answered Liz’s questioning eyes. 

Then, taking a quick look around, he reached for her hand. “This way,” he said, pulling her with him.

To Liz’s complete and utter surprise, he headed straight for the sex store.

She stared at him. “Are you serious?” she asked, taken aback. 

“Absolutely, Lizzie,” he laughed. “My friend owns the store.”

He held open the door for her and as she entered, was instantly blown away at the interior. There was crimson red velvet carpet on the floor and matching paint on the walls. 

Red lampshades hung down from the ceiling, illuminating properly arranged red shelves in a soft warm light, creating a surprisingly pleasant and inviting atmosphere.

If it wasn’t for the tremendous selection of sex toys, lingerie and the array of oversized erotic pictures on the walls displaying naked skin and entwined bodies, it’d have been like walking into a Las Vegas hotel lobby.

The woman behind the counter was working at something on a computer and looked up when they came in. 

She was gorgeous, in her late forties or early fifties, tanned and busty, with long black hair and brown eyes, dressed in an impossibly short black skirt and a tight red top that barely concealed her bra. 

A big broad smile crossed her face as she rose from her chair and proceeded to approach them. 

As she walked, her hips swayed fluidly, her endless legs covered in long black shiny boots that nearly reached her knees. 

“Dios mio, Raymond Reddington!”

“Carmen,” he rasped and dropped the bag, then made long strides to reach her, his arms open wide to greet her. 

The woman rushed into them and she gathered him close in a tight hug, her large breasts pressed against his chest and a dirty hand that went right for his genitals. 

"It's been too long, mi amor."

Liz watched the scene before her, trying her best to act unbiased, pushing down the jealousy and resentment; truth was, she was seething. She wanted to claw the foreign woman’s eyes out for touching her man. 

Red laughed and caught the cheeky hand at the wrist, loosened the embrace. 

He didn’t let her go, however, placing his arm around her back instead and turned them to face Liz. 

“Elizabeth, please meet my long-time friend Carmen Garcia.

“Carmen, this is Elizabeth.”

Carmen immediately pulled away from him as if burned. 

“Elizabeth?” she repeated surprised and searched his face. “Is that… _her_?”

“Yes,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

Liz looked from one to another, trying to understand what was going on. She wasn't clear on who this Carmen person was, but she knew she didn't like her, nor did she like whatever relationship she shared with Red. It was clearly of intimate nature and it made her unhappy and hurt more than she thought possible.

But for now, she'd endure the situation, swallowing down her insecurities and extended her hand to Carmen. “It's nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you as well,” Carmen said in a very sincere tone with a heavy Spanish accent and shook her hand. “Come in. Raymond said you need a place to stay.”

Carmen gestured toward a small passage leading away from the store to the back area of the building.

They walked along a long corridor lined up with video booths, allowing their customers privacy to watch porn movies. 

At the end of the corridor, they reached two more hallways, one to the left and one to the right. 

The right one led to a bar and a performing stage; the left housed an office, restrooms and several small rooms where clearly sexual activities could take place.  
Each room had a bed, a clothing hook, and a small nightstand. The entrance was closed by a curtain. The furnishing was of the same red design as used in the store and despite the impure business, it smelled and appeared remarkably clean everywhere. 

Liz noticed that the place was completely abandoned; they were the only people in attendance. 

“I’m about to leave for a porn convention in New Jersey for a few days and all my personnel are already on vacation.” Carmen explained, as if reading her mind.

“My jet is waiting, ready and fueled for your service, my dear,” Red informed her.

“That’s wonderful, thank you, mi amor,” Carmen said in a honeyed tone, her hands briefly caressing Red’s chest. 

Liz watched every move she made like a hawk trailing a mouse.

“Thank you for letting us stay here.” Red replied in return. 

“Of course, I’ve got plenty of room, as you know,” Carmen laughed lightly and winked at him.

“Well, I’ll let you two get comfortable, take some time to freshen up, but Raymond, before I leave, we have to discuss some urgent business,” she said, turning serious.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” he said, then ushered Liz into the nicest bedroom. 

“Alright, I’ll close the store and be in my office.” Carmen called after them, then sauntered away smoothly and self-assured with a saucy little grin.

“Is there any place on this earth without an ex-lover of yours just waiting around the corner?” Liz hissed when they were alone, her entire being visibly bristling with anger. 

Bitter tears stung her eyes, threatening to well forth, but she gritted her teeth against them as she turned her face away. She knew better than embarrass him by making a scene right in front of an associate. 

And the last thing she wanted was for Red to know that she was jealous of one of his old girlfriends, but she couldn’t help it. 

She was annoyed with herself for allowing a woman like Carmen to get under her skin. She knew – intellectually she knew- she had no reason to be jealous, but she was. 

To feel this way was new, stupid and juvenile, but the notion of another woman touching Red drove her nuts.

Raising her head, she realized that Red was studying her, his head tilted to one side, a faint smile on his face. 

If Liz had hoped for a word of reassurance, he did not give it. He appeared to have no objection at all about the way Carmen was all over him. 

It stung, even though she knew she wasn’t just another of his long list of lovers. But with their intimate relationship still so new and their future so unsure, she didn’t know the exact status of their relationship. Under those circumstances, she had no claim on him, so all she could do was put a good face on the matter and swallow her pride. 

Correctly identifying the various expressions flickering across her face, Red had a good notion of what Liz was feeling. He could think of nothing to say, but he could not erase his past, nor would he apologize for something which had nothing to do with her. 

He knew this was an issue they needed to address, especially if their relationship was going to develop into a serious and meaningful one, but now wasn’t the time to discuss it. 

Hiding her sadness as best as she could by faking a smile, she finally met his eyes. 

“Don’t let her wait. Oh, and please bring the bag, it’s in the store where you dropped it.” 

He didn’t miss the light sarcasm in her voice, but he chose to ignore it. He simply nodded and left the room.

xxxxx

Sitting still and tense on the bed a while later, Liz could watch Carmen and Red talking in the office. The window shades were open, and she could see them sitting close to each other.

Red went through several documents and papers in a folder, signing some here and there. He’d bent his head and listened closely to whatever Carmen had to say, in that special way he had of giving someone his undivided attention. 

The office door was left ajar and Liz heard them talking in Spanish but could not fully understand what they said, and that upset her even more. 

Carmen laughed and kept flirtatiously touching his arm or reached up to whisper in his ear but even though he kept an appropriate distance, Liz ongoing gnawing jealousy made the first tears to fall. Infuriated, she wiped them away and witnessed how Carmen handed Red a leather briefcase containing a huge amount of cash. 

They suddenly turned serious. It appeared that Carmen was asking him questions which Red seemed to confirm. Carmen looked downhearted and defeated and there was a long pause. Swallowing hard, she raised her hand and caressed his cheek. 

Liz’s knowledge of Spanish was enough to understand that Carmen said that she was happy for him and she wished he’d found what he was looking for. 

Carmen’s mouth trembled as she gave him one last kiss. So soft, so gentle and so final. 

This was good-bye, Liz realized.

“It’s time to leave for the convention.” Carmen pronounced, speaking English and breaking the moment. 

Carmen stood up, grabbed her purse and a rolling suitcase from the corner. She left the office and Red followed her.

Liz stepped out into the corridor with them to bid her farewell. 

“These are the keys to my yacht.” Carmen said, opening her purse and rummaging around. “In case you need a quick escape.”

She handed Red the keys, then continued. “There’s food in the fridge, drinks in the bar, and feel free to take and use from the store whatever you like.”

She gave Liz a smug smile which earned her another death glare from Liz in return. 

Red stood unusually timid and passive, his voice a bit scratchy when he thanked her again. 

“I’m grateful for everything you’re doing for us. Two nights and we’ll be gone.”

“Alright,” Carmen nodded, knowing that he never remained too long in one place. 

"Take care, you two." 

Carmen turned to leave, took a few steps along the corridor, but then turned back again. 

She gazed at Red for a long moment, then looked at Liz. 

“Elizabeth, maybe you should know… in all the years that I knew Raymond, it was all fun and play, but he never made a commitment. Not to me, not to anyone else. Because for him there was only you.” 

And with that Carmen was gone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Liz squeezed her eyes shut because she felt like crying again.

So many other associates and enemies alike had told her the same, that she held a special place in Red’s life and in his heart, something she never wanted to acknowledge in the past. 

She had rejected every revelation, had pushed away all thoughts of his feelings for her until six days ago when their relationship developed. Now, his love for her was everything, everything she wanted, everything she needed. Of that she was certain, and Carmen’s last words made her feel foolish and ashamed for her behavior.

Liz looked at Red, but he avoided her eyes. Something was wrong. He’d been distant since they had left the shipping container, showed her no affection, and acted nonchalant. 

“Red?” She whispered. “Can we talk about this?”

“Excuse me, please, Lizzy. I’ll have to make a few phone calls, get in touch with Dembe and plan our departure.”

That was an unmistakable no.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Liz offered but Red shook his head. 

“Why don’t you try to get some rest? You look exhausted.”

She nodded absently, her mind still turning things over as her heart ached with the rejection.

xxxxx

Liz couldn’t sleep. Lying on the bed above the covers, her head rested on the pillow. She stared at the ceiling in the darkness, willing her brain to still, to stop thinking about Red and Carmen. 

She’d never endured the pangs of jealousy so severely, and this left no doubt about her feelings any longer. 

It shouldn't have happened like this, but Carmen had triggered her obsession with him, had unknowingly instigated her to review their relationship. 

The result was she realized that she was deeply in love with Red, yet was deeply afraid of losing him again too.

She sighed and to distract herself, decided to have a look around at this place. 

Red was still on the phone and didn’t notice her. She didn’t want to disturb him, so she snuck past the office and walked toward the store.

When she passed the stage room and the bar, she stopped to look inside. 

Huge speakers flanked the stage, there was a dance pole in the middle, a metal cage right in front and a swing dangling from the housetop. Small tables and chairs were set out in a wide semicircle around the stage. 

The bar in the back held up a line of assorted hard liquor bottles, also soda, water, beer and champagne in the fridge. 

She took a bottle of water, opened it and sipped, while making her way to the store.

Curious, she peeked into the peep booths, each having a red plush seat, a coin-operated projector, a screen and a small shelf with an ashtray and a box of tissues on it. The door could be locked.

Displayed on the screen was a directory of twelve different videos one could select from. The nature of the videos covered all kinds of sexual preferences; all had cheesy, softcore titles like “Ready to Ride”, “Women In and Out of Uniform”, “Wet Dreams” or “All-Night-Orgy.”

Going through the list, she wondered if there was a film that would appeal to her, but she laughed off that notion quickly. She wasn’t really into watching porn because usually the movies were all so female-unfriendly and these didn’t look any different. 

Liz continued her stroll and reached the sex store next.

Carmen had dimmed the lights, but Liz double-checked if she could be seen from the outside. She couldn’t risk being detected by random pedestrians. 

When she was sure it was safe, Liz wandered around the store, looking at the neat displays on the shelves.

She was stunned by the wide range of products. There was everything from erotic books to DVD’s, from condoms to lotions, toys for women and toys for men. There was also a section for bondage lovers with whips and canes, ball gags and blind folds, cuffs and restrains.

Normally, she would have gravitated toward the dildos, but with Red as her lover she knew there was no need for something so artificial. His cock rivaled anything she’d ever experienced. 

Instead, she admired several racks with sexy underwear and lingerie made of lace, silk, satin and even leather. 

She wondered if Red was into sex toys, or even interested in role-play. She didn’t want to think about what kind of fun and play he’d shared with Carmen, but she knew that he was adventurous and kinky and their time on the shipping container had been vanilla in comparison. 

She knew his sexuality and his appetite played a significant role in his life and secretly, she started to worry that in time she wouldn’t be able to satisfy him, that there was something lacking about her that would eventually end the ferocity of his passion. 

These rising fears of not being good enough were new and unsettling, but she had trust in the strong, rare connection she shared with him, a bond that was so much deeper than emotion and more substantial than sex and lust.

And just by giving him the pieces of her heart she was holding back in the past, she hoped she could make him happy indefinitely. 

xxxxx

Red sat in the office staring into space. He’d just finished up another phone call that set into motion a sequence of events that would allow them to leave Alicante in two days. 

He knew he’d broken Carmen’s heart, while always being clear in his intentions, he knew she had secretly harbored feelings for him throughout the years. 

She’d taken it well, except for the devastated look she’d given him. Showing up at her doorstep with Liz in tow probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do; a disappointed ex-lover was never to be underestimated, but he trusted Carmen. She’d never harm them.

He thought Liz’s jealousy was cute and flattering. The way her jaw had tightened, and how she’d tried not to look him directly in the eye when he was pretty sure all she’d really wanted to do was yell at him and then tear Carmen into pieces. 

The reality of her finally loving him and wanting him was still so unbelievable, that he was afraid to take anything for granted. He was like a child, given a much-longed-for gift and terrified that it might be snatched away from him again.

He found himself constantly insecure of handling their relationship right. All he ever wanted to do was to love and protect her and he hoped it wasn’t something that’d scare her away in time because it was just too much. 

So, he tried to act casual and a little reserved, especially when they weren’t alone.

Right now, however, he longed for her, longed for her presence, the feeling of belonging and being loved in return. He wanted to hear her voice again, her contagious laugh. He yearned for their closeness, her touch, her kiss, her body. 

He sighed; he needed to find her.

xxxxx

She stood in front of the biggest display, fascinated by a selection of colorful yet luxurious vibrators, lined up on the shelf like giant lipsticks. 

One in particular had caught her eye, and she ran her fingertips along the smooth silicon surface, wondering how it’d feel against her. 

“Find anything you like?”

His voice cut through the silence, low and deep, each sensually spoken syllable heavy with meaning. 

Liz turned around startled and surprised to see him standing so close behind her.

“Hey,” she greeted him and smiled shakily. 

She longed to hug him, to kiss him, but she didn't dare – he might push her away again. 

“H-how are things?”

“Everything’s fine, sweetheart.”

“Good.”

Hesitantly, but encouraged by the use of the endearment, she reached for his hand, linking her fingers through his.

“And us? Are we ok, Red?”

He tilted his head and kissed her gently on the lips in answer. His hands settled on her hips, holding her as she melted against him in relief. 

When they separated his smoldering eyes gazing into hers told her everything she needed to know to put her at ease. 

“This one looks quite nice,” she pointed towards the toy she’d just touched, answering his earlier question. 

“It’s so advanced, naughty and yet elegant. It has its own charging dock, ten pulsating patterns, a curved end and is waterproofed.” 

“Did you ever have a little toy in your nightstand, Lizzy?”

“Not since college. I owned a simple small vibrator back then and I called him Pinky.”

“It had a name?” Red chuckled. “Nice.”

“Yes,” Liz laughed. “It deserved one since it gave me so much pleasure.”

“So, Pinky made you come?”

Red’s voice dropped to a low rumble, sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

“Oh yes, he felt really good.”

“And with Tom? Did you two play and enjoyed pleasures together?”

“No. Tom was an expert in lying and pretending. In bed? … not so much.”

Liz frowned at the memories that accompanied her words. Tom wasn’t a good lover and their sex life was like a lot of married couples after time: first a monotonic procedure, then a bore and eventually a chore.

Letting him sail away never to return had been one of the few best choices she’d made in her life. 

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Red said quietly. He knew he’d most likely broken the mood with the mention of Tom. 

“So, what kind of business do you have with Carmen?” 

Liz needed to change the subject. 

“You’re not making money in the sex-toy business too, are you?”

Red grinned. “You wouldn’t believe just how profitable that business is, Lizzy. But no, Carmen launders money.” 

“Really? How so?”

“The presence of the coin-operated peep booths in here provides an opportunity to launder money. The cash obtained from illegal activities, such as prostitution, gambling or narcotics, can be explained as the income of the peep booths.”

“Ahh, I see.” 

“There are roulette and poker tables hidden underneath the stage. Tournaments are held each Friday night. 

“I also provide her with a selection of light weapons and small arms.”

“A palace for every indulgence,” Liz teased in a mocking tone.

“Yes, you can say that.”

They smiled at each other, and the urge to kiss her grabbed Red again. 

She bit her lip and then gave him a mischievous smirk.

“So, what’s your favorite indulgence?" 

His hand came up to cradle her face tenderly.

“You!” he breathed, then caught her mouth with his, kissing her open mouthed and hungry, his tongue teasing hers.

Like a woman in sync with her lover’s demands she wrapped her hands around his neck and responded enthusiastically, without hesitation. Her luscious body melted into his embrace, as she returned the sensual kiss with abandon. 

He was unable to suppress a deep groan, then drew back to gaze at her, his eyes dark and flaming with piercing lust, yet appraising if she was ready for further delights. 

“Let’s go somewhere more comfortable and more private,” she said huskily, answering his silent question.

xxxxx

Wanting to make sure they both they were safe for the night, Red went around the building, double checking the locks on all doors, windows and emergency exits, then dimmed a few more lights. He knew the house well and was done quickly; they’d be free from danger.

He was hungry and he figured Liz was too, so he went into the bar to search for something to eat in the fridge. He found two cheese sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes which apparently Carmen had made for her trip, but then had forgotten in her hurried departure. 

He took them, then also grabbed a bottle of wine and went looking for Liz. He was in a good mood and he hoped he could make her forget all about Carmen and seduce her into another night of passion and pleasure.

When he passed the video booths he stopped. The cubicle at the very end looked different than the others; he’d never seen it before. 

Putting down the food he went to investigate. 

The stall was missing the coin insertion and there was no screen and video projector. The red plush seat was facing a transparent glass door which seemed very odd. What was there to see? 

Red went inside for an answer and before he knew what was happening the door closed and locked behind him. 

He immediately pulled his gun from the holster attached to his back, ready to shoot anything that moved. 

For a moment he stood in pitch darkness and breathed heavily from the adrenaline rush and the anticipation of what might come next. 

Then, a light switched on, illuminating a room right behind the glass door.

Red saw an extra-large four-poster bed covered with luxurious blankets and pillows in the middle of the room, a high bar stool was placed right next to it.  
On the bedside table was an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne cooling and two glasses. 

Random items from the sex store were lying across the bed, but before Red had time to recognize any of them, Liz entered the room. 

She wore a black sheer lace garter dress, matching lace stockings, garter belt and crotchless thong. Seductive black open toe t-strap sandals with a 5-inch heel graced her feet.

Stunned into jaw-dropping silence, the gun fell from his hand and hit the floor with a clunk.

There was so much skin, accompanied by the abundance of blonde hair that cascaded around her shoulders like a silken curtain.

She was so gorgeous and sexy that for long seconds she blinded him to everything around him and all he could do was watch.

A surge of desire flooded him like never before, his cock instantly grew so hard that it mercilessly tented the light cotton of his slacks.

Liz wasn’t used to wear high heels and her walk was a little unsteady and slow, but she hoped the rest of her body would distract him enough that he didn’t notice. 

She hadn’t completely thought this idea through, she had had to act quickly when he went for the check-up round. All she wanted was to surprise him with a sexy outfit. Getting dressed in time was the most difficult challenge, then she had just grabbed a few objects from the store and the bar which she thought were useful for a long lustful night together. 

She had just enough time left to bring everything to the hidden room with the kingly bed, which she had discovered earlier. The room had an attached voyeur cabin, both spaces only separated by a glass door. 

Just when she was going to surprise him by meeting him in the corridor, she caught him slipping into the voyeur booth to investigate. 

Her previous plans evaporated rapidly from her mind and leading her to a far better idea at the given opportunity.

She imprisoned him in the booth, then hurried back to the room, intend on giving him a show he’d never forget. 

And now she stood there, flushed with excitement and slight embarrassment, catching his burning stare upon her. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Liz knew she had his full attention and for a second she was at a loss on how to proceed. She moved closer to the nightstand, took the champagne from the ice bucket and filled one glass. 

She lifted it, took a long sip, closing her eyes, as the bubbly liquid soothed her nerves. 

Leaving her eyes closed, she slowly spun around herself, letting him have a thorough look at her in her lingerie. 

The delicate material hugged her feminine curves and flattering her figure and she felt sexy and confident.

When she opened her eyes again, she caught his stare upon her, and a seductive smile stretched her lips. There was a naughty glint dancing in her eyes. She felt wicked, she felt free, she felt attractive in the way she’d only felt with Red.

She didn’t want to dance for him, she felt silly doing that. Nor did she want to strip. She wanted him to see her in this provocative little piece of nothing she was wearing a little bit longer.

Glancing at the items she brought from the store she finally knew what to do. 

Red rolled his tongue. He was aroused, aching with wanting her just from looking at her. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, take her right there on the bed, but he wasn’t going to do any such thing; he was trapped in the booth and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Instead he watched like a voyeur when she sat down on the bar stool facing him. She took another sip from the champagne, then put the glass onto the floor before she reached for the vibrator on the bed, the same one she’d admired earlier in the store. 

It hummed when she turned it on, and she acquainted herself with the controls. 

She felt herself grow wet, sexual need flaring to life inside her in anticipation of what she was about to do.

With a click, she opened the top of a lube tube and poured a line of slickness onto the vibrator and spread the shiny liquid across the surface with the tip of a finger. Then, Liz spread her legs, slowly, purposefully, and watched as Red drew in a deep breath. The crotchless thong made him see everything. 

Pressing the toy against her aroused flesh, she hit the power button and ran the vibrator over her clit. She moaned at the sensual jolt; she wasn’t expecting it to be so powerful and intense.

She circled it around her clit a while longer, stimulating herself more, before she nudged the vibrator deep inside, the silicon shaft sliding easily to the hilt.  
Turning the toy so the slight bend vibrated against her G-spot, she switched the settings to high. 

“Oh, my God this feels so good,” she gasped and trembled at the pulses that thundered through every nerve ending and pushed her quickly toward release.

Red watched, his gaze fixed on the most private part of her body, so turned on by Liz’s erotic responses that he thought his balls might burst. He was a hell of a lot harder than this made-in-China plastic toy. God, how he wished he was inside her now, giving her what she craved.

Liz slowly built a rhythm, pushing the toy in and out, enjoying the sharp friction against her inner walls.

Looking up, she regarded the outline of his erection through his pants, before meeting his eyes. He seemed like some big predatory animal, watching her every move with an intensity that made her shiver and exciting her further.

He shifted helplessly in need, widening his stance to make room for his swollen, aching cock. When it didn’t bring the necessary relief, Red grimaced and opened his pants, pulling his cock out. Finding a stable position, he gave in to primal lust, stroking his cock with a combination of precision and savage abandon, perfectly timed to her activities as he continued to watch her.

Liz was lost now, her legs wide apart, her eyes squeezed shut, her hips moved with her hand, bucking into the movements of the toy. She heard Red groan at the sight and answered him in a low, keening scream as she felt the familiar tightening and her body exploded in a strong shattering release. 

When Liz was able to breathe again and trust her legs, she turned off the controls and slid the sticky toy from her body with a shuddering gasp and put it aside.

Momentarily sated, she looked at Red and smiled at him, her blue eyes wickedly aglow at his current state.

He stood there, captive in the transparent booth, so sinfully masculine and so fiercely burning for her, it made her long for more. 

He had his pants and briefs down around his ankles, his shirt hanging loose and open. 

His thoroughly erect cock was parallel to his stomach, pointing straight up to his navel, impossibly long, hard and thick. His fist was wrapped around it, pumping painfully slow.

Without taking her eyes from his hand on his body, Liz got up from the chair and moved closer to him, only the glass door separating them.

“Open the door, Lizzie. I need you,” he pleaded. “I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to hold back.”

“Then don’t hold back. Put your cock through that gloryhole and let me finish what you started,” she whispered invitingly. 

Only then he saw the hole carved into the glass in the door angled at his lower abdomen. 

He hesitated only a second before he eagerly shoved his cock through the hole. 

Liz’s hand circled his wide girth and she slipped to the floor, on her knees in a submissive position.

She didn’t take her eyes from his shaft and the large mushroom head already glistening with a small pearly drop.

Her fingers stroked the velvet texture and he didn’t dare move, standing perfectly still under her exploring hands. 

Fire streaked through him when she nuzzled and kissed him gently, her warm breath exquisite against his sensitive skin.

She licked along the broad head, a curling sweep of her tongue, teasing him a little, feeling his entire body shudder in reaction.

Kneeling, Liz looked up at him. His face was a mask of desire, his eyes were closed, as he savored the feel of her hands and her mouth caressing his heavy, thick erection.

It thrilled her and bolstered her confidence.

“You’re mine now,” she told him. “Do you understand?” 

He opened her eyes at her words.

"None of these women will ever touch you again."

He could only nod in agreement as she rubbed her tongue back and forth all along the rigid length of him, paying special attention to the sensitive spot just under the flared head.

Keeping her gaze locked with his, Liz parted her lips and, with infinite slowness, took him in, drawing the throbbing tip into the moist velvet heat of her mouth.  
His hips jerked hard in response, his body shuddered again, and he let out a deep groan, his hands balled into two tight fists.

She was driving him insane with her hot sexy mouth and the way her gaze locked with his the entire time, wanting him, worshiping his cock, loving him with every single stroke of her tongue.

She moaned too, vibrating around his shaft as he slowly sank his length deeper. She heard the heavy rasp of his breath, hoarse and needy and she tightened her mouth around him, tongue teasing and dancing while she suckled strongly.

She watched his face in delight, his eyes and the expressions of pleasure chasing through him, the haze, the lust rising and the harsh breathing. The mixture of such longing and restraint was incredibly beautiful to her and was such a sexy turn-on.

His entire focus, his whole being was centered on her, on how she was making him feel, her tongue a hot velvet lash over the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of his shaft.

She kept up a firm suction as she took him even deeper into her mouth, eyeing him carefully as he filled her completely, her lips stretched around his girth, his shaft pulsing and jerking against her tongue as she urged him closer. 

He swore under his breath, his tone ragged, shredded, his eyes flaring with heat. 

He desperately wanted to hold back, wanted to make it last, but it was too much. He knew he fought a losing battle.

Red grew mindless, unable to stop thrusting into her mouth with short pumps of his hips. Slamming a hand against the glass door, he exploded with a loud growl in her mouth, thick ropes of hot seed splashing against her tongue. 

Liz kept her lips wrapped around him, moaning softly with him until he was done. Then she moved her mouth off him with one last swirl of her tongue over his cockhead, making him jump one last time. 

Their eyes met and the rapture and the emotions she saw in his sent tender feelings drizzling through her. 

“Lizzy… open the door, please.” He begged, while his lungs burned for air and his body sung with fire.

She got up from the ground and lifting the brass latch, she unbolted the door and pulled it open. 

Smiling, she reached out a hand and he took it, stepping out of the booth and following her into the room. But halfway across he suddenly stopped and turned her around to face him.

He placed his large hands on her waist as his eyes roamed over her body appreciatively and darkened in lust.

“You look absolutely stunning,” he said and let his fingers wander slowly to the outer rounding of her breasts. 

A moan escaped her as his thumbs fondled her nipples to taut peaks through the lacy material of her lingerie.

Red’s mouth came down on hers then, hard and hot, pushing her head back on her neck. His arms were as strong as steel as they wrapped around her, dragging her body against his. She opened her lips eagerly, inviting the demanding, urgent invasion of his tongue stroking hers. 

He slipped a knee between her legs and pressed his thigh against her core, feeling her wetness slippery against his skin.

“You drove me crazy trapped in there,” he panted.

“That was the idea.”

“You were magnificent, and I wanted you so bad.”

He pressed her so tightly against him that she could feel the shocking contours of that part of him that had grown amazingly large and rigid once more. Few men she knew could gain another erection moments after coming. 

“I still do.”

He seized her mouth in another scorching kiss, that had her moaning, her body arching, offering it up to him.

“Then take me,” she invited with a sultry gaze.

Red eyed further objects on the bed.

“Do you want to keep playing, sweetheart?” 

“Oh yes, there’s something I’d like to try.”

Liz tugged him closer to the bed. 

"First, you get fitted with a cock ring.” 

She looked at him expectantly, her blue eyes dancing with naughtiness. 

“Mmm, put it on me now.” He agreed to her utter delight.

Liz took the blue silicone ring, stretched it and then slid it carefully down Red’s shaft until it nestled against his balls. He was more than well-endowed before, but with the tight band around him, and instantly he bulged harder and longer.

Red enjoyed the constriction at the base of his cock, it felt as if Liz’s fingers were holding him tight like before. 

He still wore his vest and dress shirt but pushed them down his shoulders and down to the floor. 

Standing before her, completely, unabashedly nude and all hot and aroused for her, he stole her breath in a way no man ever had, making her tremble in lustful awaiting. 

“What else do you want?”

Blushing heavily, Liz grabbed a pair of fluffy pink fur cuffs and let them dangle from her index finger.

“Could you restrain me with these before you take me?”

Red slowly stalked toward her, each step deliberate, almost threatening. 

When he grabbed her wrists, he felt the shiver chasing down her spine. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked close to her ear, just as the first cuff snapped shut with a quick click. 

“I do,” she breathed as the second cuff closed as well. 

“Climb onto the bed.”

He picked up a large pillow and plumped it up in the center of the bed, then directed her to lay over the pillow on her stomach, then brought up her cuffed hands over her head. 

Turning her head, she watched Red rapidly smoothing some lube over his hard member, coating it thoroughly.

She knew it wasn’t necessary; she was drenched for him and quaked in need and anticipation, yet she appreciated his thoughtfulness.

She opened her thighs and welcomed him as he came up behind her. 

He shifted his hips, lodging the thick head of his penis against her very core, teasing her clit for a few moments. 

“Once I'm inside you, it's going to be hot, hard, and fast.” His voice deepened into a rough growl. 

“I'm ready for that,” she said huskily.

He lay down flat atop her, loving the feel of her soft buttocks against him as he plunged into her, strong and deep, impaling her to her limit, his hands grasping her hips to keep her in place.

With the cock ring and the position, he felt immensely larger inside and Liz bit down into the pillow under her head with a grunt. The friction and pressure were exquisite, the sense of fullness unbelievable.

Filled with raw desire and with a growl of need that rumbled through his clenched teeth, he relentlessly started to pump his body into hers, sliding back and forth against the tight grip of her inner muscles.

She looked over her shoulder at him leaning over her, a fierce passionate male having his way with her and it stimulated her further. 

Liz cried out, bucking against him, enjoying every moment of Red taking her in this primal, possessive way, being restrained and so helpless under him. 

Red shuddered at her unguarded cries of excitement, of the way she indulged in the deep penetration and he pounded his hips even more furiously against her as she lay prone beneath him, pressing her tighter into the mattress with each thrust. 

Using his chin, he moved her hair from her neck and nuzzled her flesh with his lips, grunting into her ear. “Good?” he asked, his ragged breathing warm and damp against her skin.

“Yes,” she hissed and realized she was impossible close. There was no long build up this time, his actions were determined and focused, his fierce thrusting taking her immediately to the edge.

“Oh Red,” she whimpered, then fell, her orgasm squeezed and released his cock several times as severe ripples of ecstasy washed through her.

She writhed and shook under him in frenzied abandonment, wave after wave of pleasure convulsing her slender body and he kept moving into her, holding back and prolonging her rapture for endless moments until the sight of her unbridled bliss broke his last thread of control and he gave in to the wild need that had been building for years for this one woman.

He let go with a roar, the hard blast of his semen spurting inside her, the cock ring making each spurt more intense and he came longer than he ever had. 

He collapsed over her, his rips pressing against her back. He stroked her hair and pressed warm soft kisses against her temple. He found her hand and curled his fingers around it, threading them through hers. 

He was still inside her, still joined to her and he wanted to stay there forever.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he graveled into her ear.

Despite his coming he was still hard and ready for so much more. The little blue ring did wonders for his stamina.

She cried out hoarsely in delight and bucked back restlessly against him in a silent plea for more. 

“Red, I need -” she moaned under him and he pressed his fingers over her warm, soft lips, cutting off her demand.

“Shhh, I know what you need, and I gave you what you wanted. A hot, fast, wild coupling. But now it’s my turn and I’m going to love you again. Slowly, leisurely and thoroughly.”

He withdrew from her carefully, his cock glistening with their mixed fluids. 

Reaching over to the nightstand, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a fresh towel. 

He tenderly cleaned her up between her legs, then pulled the pillow away from under her belly and helped her to turn around and sit up.

He possessed the little key that opened the fluffy handcuffs that bound Liz's wrists. He raised her delicate hands and released her, kissing every wrist lightly in silent gratitude. 

“I'm going to undress you now,” he murmured and unfastened the top part of her halter dress around her neck. 

Letting the two panels of black lace fall open, he bared her from the waist up. 

His eyes seemed to devour her breasts, and she knew her nipples stiffened under his heated stare. 

“God, you’re breathtaking,” he whispered reverently as she leaned back on the bed. "Let me love you again."

He hovered over her as he moved his lips along her jaw, and her hands came up to caress his chest, her nails lightly grazing his hairy flesh. 

He licked a serpentine trail with his tongue down her neck and filled his palms with her taut breasts, kneading gently, and she released a long blissful sigh. 

Dipping his head, his lips continued to lave her nipples, his mouth sucking them into stiffening crests.

Liz cried out hoarsely and moved restlessly against him in a silent plea for more. Her fingers curled around his shoulders, holding him in place, encouraging a deeper pressure of his mouth on her breasts. 

He gave her what she wanted, but at his own lazy pace, which increased her excitement and need for him, just as he intended. 

Slipping his hands into the waistline of her lingerie, he carefully pushed the flimsy material down her hips and off her body to reveal more naked skin for him to touch. 

He followed one strap of her garter belt down to the stocking hugging her thigh, then traced her skin just above the lacy top. 

With careful deliberation, he unhooked her garters one by one, then eased the garter belt down and off her legs.

Liz watched as he slowly, lovingly peeled off her stockings. Wanting to pamper her, he stroked her supple skin and caressed and massaged her feet and arches until she moaned with gratitude. 

He could smell her when he nibbled along her thigh, making his erection throb with a need to possess her again.

She raised her hips to let him slip her crotchless panties off as well. The black silk framing her feminine opening was already soaked from their previous play and renewed arousal. 

Her fingernails dug and clawed into the bedding when he dropped his head between her legs and started to flick his tongue against her in a series of long strokes and swirls.

She tasted sweet, warm and needy. Her cries filled the room as he tasted every inch of her, pressing inside her, nipping at her. 

He pushed her knees wide apart, and her hips moved against his face as he kissed, sucked and licked her tender flesh. 

“God, what are you doing to me?” She asked in wonder. “I’m getting close again Red… so close,“ she gasped. 

“Go for it, sweetheart. Come in my mouth just like I came in yours.”

His lips surrounded the tight, violently sensitive bundles of nerves and sucked it into the heated depth of his mouth. 

He held her clit between his lips and feathered her tongue over the tip with just enough force to make her squirm wildly. 

Her legs trembled uncontrollably as her orgasm rolled like a force of nature through her body. She twisted and writhed underneath him, but he held her hips firmly as he drank every bit of her essence. 

He wouldn’t allow her any time to recover, so before she completely came down, he moved up her body until his straining cock pressed urgently where his lips just had left. 

She moaned with the need that she’d thought had just been assuaged. She couldn’t believe how quickly she needed him once again. 

Desperately, he tore the cock ring away. 

“No more toys, Lizzy. Just you and me.”

Carefully, Red slipped inside and she took him with ease. Her legs came up and wrapped around him, holding him deep. 

He lowered himself over her, coming down like a blanket. She cradled him, taking his weight, and he lay there for a long moment just enjoying their connection. 

He adjusted his position and settled more comfortably between her thighs. She lifted her hips and he went deeper. 

He caught her gaze and his eyes locked on hers as he slowly started to thrust into her. Deep, measured strokes. A purely physical act that wasn’t physical at all anymore. 

They were making love. 

There was so much pleasure, so much sensation, so much emotions in their hearts. They trembled together when he thrust, driving unbearable pleasure through them both. Their lovemaking on the shipping container had been intense before, but their joining right now felt so much more fulfilling than either of them could have ever imagined. 

The rhythm remained achingly unhurried and was heightened by long interludes of impassioned kissing.

She looked at his handsome face, at the soft grey-green eyes that were absorbing her and glowed like fire. 

She cupped his cheeks in response, then brushed her fingertips through the soft fuzz of his cropped hair, caressing him.

“I’m yours Lizzy,” he said, his voice cracked with affection. “I belong to you. I always have.”

She was flooded with emotions, deeply moved and touched by his words and it took all her effort not to burst into tears.

Sparks lit high in her abdomen, where the tip of his cock nudged and rubbed against the perfect spot as he alternated between grinding and thrusting motions. 

Her body thrummed around his thickness, she was full of him, her heart aching from loving so deeply. 

He groaned as she gripped his buttocks in her hands, making him push a little faster and harder now. 

The pleasure was so intense, so mind-numbing glorious, her head began spinning. She clutched his broad shoulder, in desperate to need to find anything to hold on to.

For long moments they hung there, on the brink, delighting in the undeniable closeness and intimacy they had found in each other.

A second later her body shuddered in surrender and jerked uncontrollably as another powerful orgasm tore through her. 

She rode out the pulses, and his dark eyes smoldered as he watched in fascination and awe as Liz’s orgasm throbbed around him, pulling him deeper until his own release mingled with hers inside of her. Tremors rocked him as he soared with her, her name just a breath on his lips as he finished. 

Absolutely exhausted and satiated, they lay entwined in the rumpled bedcover and she hugged him while they rested. 

She kept kissing the shell of his ear and loved how he shivered in response. 

He was hers. Her man. Her love. 

A satisfied exhale rumbled from his chest and he pulled her closer, smoothing both palms down her back, soaking in the peace and the way being with her felt totally right, filling the gaping hole he’d carried around with him forever.

She snuggled against him in her favorite position, one leg around his thigh, her cheek and hand on his hairy chest as he stroked her hair. 

Liz sighed against his throat. “Hmm, that was nice.”

“Nice?” He laughed at the understatement, inhaling the warmth of her scent mingling with his own.

“It was unbelievable, but I know what you’ve tried to do.”

“And what’s that?” she asked curiously.

“You were jealous, and you’ve tried to keep up with all those women I bedded in appearance and adventurism.”

Liz looked like she wanted to protest, but he didn't give her a chance. 

“None of it was necessary, Lizzy. You are so beautiful, so perfect, that you need no adornment, no gilding for me to take pleasure in the sight of you.”

It was unnerving how well he read her, but then again Red had always known what was going on in her head.

“Also, I don’t need any special seductive methods to make my time with you memorable.”

“But you didn’t complain either,” she huffed in mock indignation.

“I’m just a man,” he chuckled. “Helpless to your allure, knowing that you wanted to add perfection for my benefit. But my longing for you goes deeper than surface sensations. I don’t want just your body; I want your heart and soul as well.”

His hold on her tightened, and he pressed his lips to her forehead, then trailed kisses down her nose until he reached her mouth, where he bestowed another gentle kiss. 

“However, I fully enjoyed every second of it. You were incredible, insatiable, unbelievable beautiful and sexy and I love you so much, you know that don’t you?”

“Yes.” She replied in a whisper.

“Carmen was right. Of all my women, you have something they never had - my love.”

“I love you, too, Red, with all my heart,” she answered, suddenly overwhelmed by the sanctity of the moment.

He saw it in her eyes and more importantly felt it in his heart. Any lingering doubt faded in both of them. 

“You make me happier than I could have ever thought possible and I can’t see the rest of my life without you. I’m not even sure if I really want my old life back.”

“You have plenty of time to decide about your future, sweetheart and I’ll show you the world in the meantime. Just know that I’ll love you and protect you and keep you save from all harm. Always.”

“Thank you,” she said and kissed him again. 

“So,” she grinned mischievously at him, when they separated, her eyes dancing with fun. “Where does your next soon to be ex-girlfriend live?”

“In Germany,” he grinned back. “She runs a bakery which is called: ‘Sweet Sins’. Her bread and pastries are to die for!”

They laughed together. Her bright eyes and radiant face raised to his, and his breath stopped at the beauty of her, and at the endless prospects of their future.

It was then that they both knew they found their home – in each other.

The End


End file.
